Punishments and Rewards
by Anonymouschickadee
Summary: An alternative Jetko mpreg story more acurate to season 3. Agni decides to punish Zuko for his betrayal and teach him how to care for others, and he gets Jet to do the job. Rape, yaoi, mpreg, Jetko, violence, and alot of other messed up stuff. Enjoy!


**Punishments and Rewards**

Foreword: Taken just after "The Headband." Agni has been watching over his last prince for a long time, and has not been pleased by his recent actions. Zuko's betrayal and mockery of the royal who should be the Firelord, general Iroh, has greatly disappointed and angered Agni. He has decided that it is time the prince learn to love and care for more than just himself, and that he should be punished for his recent actions. So Agni has decided upon a plan that will do both, and will bring the prince and his great uncle together again...

I do not own Avatar, unless this is some crazy, alternate universe. In that case, I own Avatar and it's characters, and Zuko is now my pet...

Warning: Violence, ghost revival, Jetko, ghost rape, mpreg, yaoi, and a whole lot more of stuff that will destroy your innocent mind.

Note to readers: This is an alternative Jetko mpreg story that I am going to write. Since my other story, 'Aurora,' is so inaccurate to season three I have decided to write this one based upon it's events. This also means that I wont be updating for more than once a week (though in reality it'll probably be more like once every two or three weeks), and then there's that whole second half of season three we have to worry about. But for now, enjoy the story.

**Punishments**

Jet opened his eyes, feeling the warmth surround his being. When he was alive he probably would not have even noticed the change in temperature, but now that he was dead the slightest change in his surroundings socked him. As usual, there was nothing but darkness. Where Jet was, none of us can even imagine being.

There was no earth, no sky, no sun, no day, no night, no anything but darkness and cold. It was the place that all spirits whom were to evil to go to the sprit realm, and to good to go to hell went. It was nothingness. But now there was something. There was warmth. Jet moved around in the darkness, his limbs flailing about. It was as if he was floating in the middle of a dark box, not being able to see anything but his own bare flesh.

"Who's there?!" He screamed out, half in anger and half in desperation. He had no idea whether this was a good or a bad sign. _"..."_ There was the faint sound of a voice, to low to make out any type of speaking. It was more like a gentle wind. "Who is it?!" He screamed out again. _"...Jet..._" The voice called out gently. Jet understood that noise.

"YES! It's me! Who are you?!" He screamed out, feeling a bit happy and strange to hear his voice for the first time in what seemed like years. _"...Jet..."_ The voice repeated, a bit more loudly, and Jet was starting to feel a tingle up his spine. Before he could yell at the voice again, a powerful wind came out of nowhere and hit Jet's body hard. He jerked about wildly, trying to protect himself from whatever was attacking him.

Suddenly, Jet felt the sensation of falling, and he screamed and groped out into the nothingness. He fell for what seemed like an hour, but was actually less than a minute, and suddenly hit fire. Burning fire that came from nowhere and scorched his flesh. "AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Jet screamed and screamed as he was tortured by the horrific pain of burning but never dying.

His flesh turned black and melted away from his bones until Jet was no more. There was nothing left, yet Jet still felt the burning and the pain, and he was still somehow there. Finally, after he was unable to even think because the pain was so bad, the burning stopped. Everything went black and then became a blinding white bright. When the white was gone, Jet looked to see that his body was, in fact, still there, and bare naked.

He was also shocked to see that there was something else besides the darkness, a long white road. The road seemed to go one forever, and Jet wondered exactly what all had just happened. He peaked over the side of the road and saw nothing but darkness, so decided that he might as well walk down it. As he walked, he felt the sensation of warmth again all over his body, and feared that he might plummet down into the burning fire again.

After he had walked for what he thought was hours, Jet decided to just sit down and wait for whatever was going to happen. He didn't have to wait long. After a few minutes Jet felt a burning at his feet and legs, and looked down in horror to see that all the area beneath him was the burning fire that he had gone through.

Jet stood up and looked down at the fire, not noticing the figure above him. "Jet." The voice called out loudly, scaring Jet almost to the point of falling off the road. He immediately looked up to see a giant orb of fire floating in the emptiness. It was the sun, but a much smaller version of it.

Fearful as he was, Jet conjured up enough courage to speak to it. "Who...what are you?" He asked in a voice just above a whisper. The sun remained in it's place, and Jet wondered if it was actually the one who had been speaking to him. "I am the great fire god Agni, lord over all those who reside in the firenation, and light and warmth to the entire world." The sun said in it's loud and powerful voice, and fear overcame Jet.

He was not a friend of the firenation, and if their god had come to speak to him then there could be no other explanation but that of vengeance for all the firenation lives he had taken in his short life. Jet considered jumping off of the road and into the burning fire, but he decided that that in it's self was a terrible punishment. "I am not here to harm you, Jet of the earthkingdom." The sun said to him again, slightly calming Jet. God's did not lie.

"Why?" Jet asked, not knowing what else to say. Suddenly, the sun seemed to then get closer to him, and Jet shivered in fear. It got closer and closer, but as it did, it also shrank in size. By the time it was nearly ten yards above him, it was Jet's own size. It stopped in it's place, and began to change in form. It molded around until it was in the gentle form of a woman, a queen to be exact. By the red cloths she was wearing and the crown in the shape of a flame in her hair, Jet figured she was a Firelady.

"Who are you now?!" Jet yelled out at the figure still high above him, now more brave due to the sun's new form. The Firelady slowly descended until she was floating just in front of Jet, about a foot away from the side of the road. Jet stood to the opposite side, reluctant to get to close to her. "I am still Agni," the Firelady said in a new voice, one that was much more gentle and calming, "but I have taken the form of deceased Lady Ila to comfort you and your fears."

"I'm not afraid of you! I just don't want to go through that burning again!" Jet said angrily. Agni ignored his disrespectful tone, and continued to speak calmly to Jet. "The burning was a cleansing ritual, I have purified you for the other realm." Jet raised an eyebrow, confused as to what she was saying. "Your going to send me into the spirit realm? Why would you do that for me?" Jet asked, misguided by her's words.

"No, I am not going to send you to the spirit realm. I am going to send you back into the realm of the living." Agni said, smiling gently at Jet. Jet's heart skipped a beat as he considered what was being said. "You mean I get to go back?! Even though I died and am unworthy of neither the spirit realm nor hell?!" Jet asked excitedly, forgetting everything that had occurred. Agni nodded, motioning for get to come closer. Jet was still reluctant.

"You were un-pure, but I have made you pure with my fire, now you must go into the realm of the living and obey my commands." Agni instructed. Jet's heart stopped skipping. "Wait just a second! Obey your commands?! What does that mean?!" Jet said, anger returning to him. Agni raised an eyebrow. "Would you prefer that I leave you here, to remain in nothingness forever?" She asked.

Jet shook his head. "NO-NO-NO-NO-NO-NO!" He said all in one quick breath. "I just meant that I don't know what you want me to do! I'd be fine with doing anything you ask!" He lied, giving a weak, fake smile. Agni was not amused, but continued with the instruction. "My last prince, Zuko, has been an unfaithful subject and has betrayed me and his loved one's. He needs to be set straight, and to learn that which will make him a true and just ruler. I have chosen you to be the one to teach him such things." Agni finished.

Jet looked at her in shock. "Your kidding, right? I don't know anything about how to be a good ruler! I'm a peasant for go...um...well I'm a peasant anyway." Jet said, stopping himself from saying "for god's sake" to a god. Agni smiled again, this time floating closer to Jet herself. "Ah, but Jet, you are the perfect one to teach him! You have known such things well, but have forgotten them in your last years. It is time that they be rekindled in you, and learned in my prince." She finished, coming up and touching Jet's head.

Jet suddenly felt an incredible calm feeling all over his body, and he relaxed into the gentle touch. He shut his eyes, and the words spoken by Agni seemed to flow into him like a beautiful stream. _"Jet, you must teach my prince to love. You must teach him to value other's above himself. You must teach him to be faithful and loyal to those that he love's, and you must teach him to take responsibility for his own actions. I want you to teach him Jet, and I want you to punish and reward him."_

Jet then felt himself being lifted up, and he kept his eyes shut tight. _"Jet, go into Zuko's room while he sleeps. Speak to him of such things as love, loyalty, and responsibility. Punish him for his sins, and leave him alone and scared. Then go back to him, and care for him as you would yourself. All will go well with you, and you both shall be rewarded in only a short while..."_

Before he could ask any questions about what Agni actually meant, Jet was lain down on the cold ground and he opened his eyes. He was in a place that he had never seen before, yet somehow he knew it's name. "The firenation..." He whispered out as he looked about. He was in a dark alley in some kind of construction place, a factory of some sort. He looked around for anyone, and saw a dark figure in a long red cloak walking not far from him.

"_Follow him, he can't see you. No one can see you..."_ Agni's voice whispered into his ear, and Jet did as he was told. He followed the mysterious figure as it walked away from the factory, and into the city...

/Later that night/

Zuko sighed as he took off the cloak he was wearing and laid it in his closet. He knew what he had done was wrong, but it wasn't like he had any other choice, was it? His uncle refused to help him, and he was to inexperienced with such things to make any other decision than the one he had made. He had done nothing wrong, and that's what he was going to keep telling himself.

He lifted his shirt over his head and threw it on the floor. A servant would fetch it and put it away in the morning. Zuko then crawled into bed, groaning from his soreness and shutting his eyes. Sleep had almost overtaken him when he got the strange feeling that someone was in the room with him. He jerked his body up and shot his hand out in defense.

But there was no one there. The room was empty except for Zuko and his belongings. Being the suspicious person that he is, Zuko got out of bed and decided to inspect his room. He looked under the bed, in his closet, and anywhere else someone could hide, but no one was there. Shrugging, he decided to go back to bed. Once he got under the covers, Zuko shut his eyes again.

A few seconds later, he could swear that he felt someone breath on his cheek. He jerked himself up again, looking around, but still no one was there. "I must be losing it." Zuko said, shaking his head as if that could get the crazy out. He then lay back down and shut his eyes for a third time. Seconds later, he felt the breath again, but ignored it. _"It's only the wind, nothing else..."_ Zuko told himself, ignoring the fact that his only window was closed tightly.

"_I hope you know that you look damn good with your shirt off..." _A voice whispered into Zuko's ear and he couldn't ignore it. He shot back up, expecting to see no one, but instead saw a dark figure standing in front of his bed. "WHO ARE YOU?!" Zuko demanded, thinking that the noise would alert the guards. "No one is coming to help you, they can't hear you." The figure said, and moved to the side of the bed.

Zuko jumped out of the bed and to the opposite side of the room that the figure was on. "You stay away! I don't want to have to hurt you!" He commanded, a sickly feeling that he didn't understand tingling his stomach. The figure laughed, and in the blink of an eye it was right in front of Zuko. "Don't try to stop me, it wont work and it'll only last longer..." It hissed at him, and he gasped and jerked away from it.

In a few seconds he was at the opposite side of the room, and it was there with him. Fed up with it, Zuko tried to firebend and burn the figure up. He was in complete shock when he realized that he couldn't bend whatsoever. The figure laughed at him again. "Don't worry, that's been taken care off...momentarily. It's just you and me, bare and helpless..." The figure whispered, then slammed Zuko into the wall.

Before he could scream his lips were covered with another's. In seconds a wet thing was forced into his mouth as he realized it was the figures tongue. Zuko was then able to get a clear image of the figure, and he was shocked as to who it was. He tried to scream "JET!" But with his mouth being covered, all he could do was allow the tongue more entrance. After a few minutes, Jet pulled back.

"Damn, I had no idea you'd taste that good." He said, and Zuko spat out on the floor Jet's saliva. "Oh, I don't taste good to you? I guess I'll just have to stick another part of me in your mouth." Jet joked. Zuko struggled hard up against him, pushing and jerking with all of his might. "GET AWAY FROM ME YOU SICKO!" He screamed.

Last time he had seen Jet he had thought him dead. The boy was laying motionless under the lake, alone and cold. Zuko had had no time to worry about his enemy, so just left the body and went on to find the exit. He must have been mistaken about Jet being dead.

Jet only pressed his body closer to Zuko's, and pinned Zuko's hands above his head. "You want to know what I'm going to do to you?" Jet whispered into Zuko's ear, and it sent shivers up his spine. "Get away..." Zuko was barely able to whisper out as he felt Jet's tongue run up his neck. "I'm going to fuck you as hard as I possible can. I'm going to make you scream until you can't move... that, or make you moan until you come like a common street whore..."

Zuko's eyes became wide and he used all of his force to push Jet away from him. Jet didn't seem shocked, and watched as Zuko shot for the door of his room. Just as his hand reached the handle, another hand grasped his neck and threw him backwards. He literally flew across the room until his body hit his bed. In seconds a body was on top of him, bare and naked.

Zuko screamed and screamed as he was pinned to the bed and his cloths were ripped from him. As Jet had said, no one could hear him. He tried to defend himself, but it was no use. For some reason, Jet was much stronger and faster than Zuko was, and without his firebending, he was helpless. Jet flipped him over so that he was on his stomach, and his back was facing Jet. "Hold your breath, this is going to hurt..." Jet said maliciously, and jerked Zuko's hips upward.

"Pleas no! I'll do anything for you! Anything at all! Just please don't!" Zuko begged, something that he rarely did. "It's to late for that. You have to be punished." Jet said coldly, and he positioned himself. Zuko bit his lip until blood was pouring from it as he felt the other boy enter his body. In one quick thrust he was all the way in, and Zuko thought he would die from the pain.

Jet thrust in and out as hard as he could, tearing Zuko apart. Zuko cried into the bed, and buried his face in the sheets. He had never been so humiliated and pained in his whole life, not even when his father had burnt his face. He felt helpless and his body went limp as the other boy took his pleasure from it. "Damn...fuck...yes..." Jet moaned out as he felt himself come close to climax.

After only a few minutes, he came hard into Zuko, causing him to scream as the hot liquid filled him. He then collapsed next to him, huffing and smiling. Zuko turned away from him and curled into a ball. Jet rested his hand on Zuko's hair, and Zuko jerked away from him. "You took what you want...now go..." Zuko said through whimpers, as he was still crying. "You think that was it? You must have never done this before. This is only the beginning..." Jet smiled and said as he crawled closer to Zuko.

Realizing what he was saying, Zuko once again tried to get away from Jet. It was easier this time, since Zuko was not really able to walk because of his injuries, and Jet pushed him hard on the bed. He once again pinned Zuko's hands above his head, and crawled on top of him. This time, however, he left him on his stomach and crawled farther up to his body until his member was right in front of Zuko's face.

"Suck it." He commanded, and once Zuko realized what he was saying, he shut his eyes and turned his head away. There was no way he was going to be forced to do that. Jet scowled and twisted Zuko's wrists hard, causing him to cry out. When his mouth was open, then member was forced in. Zuko would have bitten it off had not the idea of filling his mouth with Jet's blood been more nauseating than what it was already filled with.

Jet then covered his nose, the only airway he had open, and shoved his member deeper down Zuko's throat. "Suck it, or don't breath." He threatened, and Zuko's eyes spilled more tears. He tried to hold his breath as long as he could, but when he could no more, he complied. Sucking and licking Jet's dick was the second most humiliating thing that he had ever had happen to him in his life. Jet moaned and smiled, allowing Zuko to breath as he once again reached climax in the boy. Zuko tried to spit the cum out, but was unable to because of the member his mouth was filled with. He had to swallow it all.

"That's my good little whore..." Jet whispered out, and removed his penis from Zuko's mouth. Zuko choked and gagged as it exited, and almost threw up when it was completely out. Jet smiled, and kissed Zuko's lips. He then began to kiss all the way down the prince's body, until he reached the princes own member, which was hard by then. Zuko gasped and groaned as the act of fellatio forced him to ejaculate into Jet's mouth. Jet, however, was able to spit it all out, and then wiped his face off.

"Damn, that tasted delicious, but can't have to much just yet or I'll get drunk." He joked, and flipped Zuko over onto his stomach again. Zuko didn't cry this time when Jet forced himself inside of him, and he would cry no more during the night as he was assaulted over and over again.

/The next morning/

Zuko woke up, naked and bloody, felling like he was dead. He was lucky that he hadn't died during the assault the previous night. He had lost so much blood and was so badly injured that he didn't think he could move, but something inside of him forced him up. He wanted to clean the other boy off of him, he wanted to forget everything that had happened. He limped over to his bathroom and opened the door. Once inside he shut the door and locked it, then collapsed onto the ground.

He then crawled over to the tub and inside of it. He turned on the water and filled it up about 3/4ths the way. Then he shut his eyes and dunked his entire body under the water. After a minute he penetrated the surface of the water, and opened his eyes expecting to see that it was full of blood. It wasn't, and neither was he. He was completely uninjured, there wasn't a scratch on him.

"Wha...?" He asked himself as he stood up and grabbed a towel. He let out the water, and looked at himself in the mirror. He was ok, it was as if nothing had happened to him. Even his insides felt uninjured, though he was sure the other boy had torn him up completely. Zuko opened the bathroom door and looked at his bed. It was completely clean and made, not a drop of blood on it. He was sure it had been soaked with his blood and the other boy's cum.

Just then, scaring Zuko a little, the door shot open and a servant peaked in. "Oh! Prince Zuko, I'm sorry, I didn't know that you had just gotten out of the shower! I just wanted to tell you that your father has requested that you join him and your sister for breakfast!" The servant squeaked out quickly, not wanted to anger the naked-except-for-a-small-towel prince. Zuko nodded his head, still in shock, and the servant was gone.

"Was it a dream?" He asked the emptiness of his room. "Or am I really losing my mind?"

* * *

In my mind, the only way for Zuko to pay for what he did to Iroh is to suffer a horrible, humiliating, painful rape by another male for at least eight hours. And I LIKE Zuko. So this is my way of pay back. I imagine that Brian and the other creator will do less though... 


End file.
